Hit the Floor
by Sozuki
Summary: [OneShot] [Mentioned Suicide] [No Parings] [SongFic] Malik and Marik are finally accepted by Yuugi and friends. Marik beats Malik and tells Yuugi and his friends lies about Malik....Please RR!


Hit The Floor  
  
[Malik's P.O.V.]  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
I calmly opened the door to his house. Stepping inside, I took off my shoes and threw off my jacket.  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
There are just too many  
  
Times that people  
  
Have tried to look inside of me  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
It's been a couple months since battle city. Everybody seemed to accept Marik and I as their friends. Except, of course, the Pharaoh would have rather sent my soul to the shadow realm for all the shit I put all of them through.  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
Wondering what I think of you  
  
And I protect you out of courtesy  
  
Too many times that I've  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
Well, everybody mostly accepted Marik. I'm a different story. Nobody seems to trust me. Though you would think that they would trust me more than Marik. But you're wrong.  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
Held on when I needed to push away  
  
Afraid to say what was on my mind  
  
Afraid to say what I need to say  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
Once they accepted our apology, Marik went off with them. I stayed behind because of a threat he sent me though the mental link.  
  
//You stay here, Hikari. Don't even think about following, or I'll give you a worse beating that last night.//  
  
I made an excuse that I had homework to catch up with and that I'd talk to them the next day.  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
Too many  
  
Things that you said about me  
  
When I'm not around  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
Marik returned home late that night. He checked to make sure I had went to bed before heading off to bed. But I stayed up all that night.  
  
Marik told them something. But I didn't know what. He blocked the link and taunted me afterwards.  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
You think havin the upper hand  
  
Means you got to keep puttin me down  
  
But I've had too many stand-offs with you  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
The next day at school, all Yuugi and his friends stared at me and seemed to try and keep a good distance away from me. Marik always smirked whenever he saw one of them shudder whenever I walked by them.  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
It's about as much as I can stand  
  
Just wait until the upper hand  
  
Is mine  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
I found out later, after overhearing them talk, that Marik had told some dirt about me.  
  
Making me seem like the Yami and him the Hikari, as stupid as that seems. I guess he could pull it off. But not with Bakura or me. Though, HE thought it was hilarious.  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
One minute you're up top  
  
[The next you're not]  
  
[Watch it drop  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
Drugs. . . .  
  
Whore. . . .  
  
Gay. . . .  
  
The later mentioned is true. And I don't care what they think about that. Though I don't think that they would mind that much. After all, Yami and Yuugi are a couple, and so is Jou and Seto.  
  
There was more mentioned, but I turned around and walked away.  
  
So this is what Marik told them.  
  
//I also told them that you rarely took a shower.// Marik laughed.  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
Making your heart stop  
  
(Just before you hit the floor)  
  
One minute you're up top  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
So here I am now, 3 weeks later, friendless and alone.  
  
No one even bothered to ask me if it was true. Then again, would you say it was true, even if you are all those things?  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
[The next you're not]  
  
[Missed your shot]  
  
Making your heart stop  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
I walk up to my room and stand in front of my mirror.  
  
Do I really look like a whore? A druggie?  
  
Gay I don't care.  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
(You think you won)  
  
And then it's all gone  
  
So many people like me  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
Marik suddenly appeared behind me.  
  
"Of course you look like that, Hikari." He sneered.  
  
I looked at the reflection in the mirror next to mine and glared. But I didn't say anything.  
  
"Don't worry, Hikari. Everybody hates you. Nobody would ever love you. Especially after I told them all about your 'background'"  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
Put so much trust in all your lies  
  
So concerned with what you think  
  
To just say what we feel inside  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
I didn't dare speak. Though I think he wanted me to.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you sad?"  
  
He grabbed a handful of my hair and lifted me off the ground, making me face him. I wrapped my hands around his wrist, trying to hold myself up to ease the pain.  
  
"Are you going to cry, my sweet Hikari? Go ahead, I'll wipe your tears."  
  
Tears were, indeed, gathering in my eyes from both the pain in my heart and from being held up by my hair.  
  
But I refused to let them fall.  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
So many people like me  
  
Walk on eggshells all day long  
  
All I know is that all I want  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
He smirked and punched me in the stomach with his other hand.  
  
I gasped and tried to curl into a ball, but I couldn't.  
  
I used one of my hands to try and pry his hand out of my hair, scratching and kicking.  
  
He laughed at my pitiful attempts of setting myself free.  
  
Then he took out his knife. . . .  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
Is to feel like I'm not stepped on  
  
There are so many things you say  
  
That make me feel like you've crossed the line  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
I walked into school the next day with a good-sized cut below my eye on my right cheek.  
  
It wasn't deep; because of the bone, but it sure as hell bleed a lot.  
  
I had a new set of burses all over my body. He even kicked me in the groin so hard that I now had a limp.  
  
He laughs at my pain.  
  
I hate him.  
  
He laughs at my feelings. . . . my emotions.  
  
I hate him.  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
What goes up will surely fall  
  
And I'm counting down the time  
  
Cause I've had so many stand-offs with you  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
It was lunchtime.  
  
I walked into the lunchroom to sit by myself, like I usually did, and sat myself down at an abandoned table that I have clamed my own.  
  
I never ate anything and I could always hear Yuugi and his friends though the mind link with Marik talk about how they thought I might be anorexic.  
  
Even if I was, it's not like they'd care.  
  
They were talking about me and my "problems" and I could hear Marik laughing though the mind like the whole time.  
  
Suddenly his laughter stopped and I could feel a sense of uneasiness.  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
It's about as much as I can stand  
  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand  
  
Is mine  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
I looked over to their table to see Yami, Yuugi, Jou, and Seto walking over to me.  
  
I just sat there and stared. Marik also followed and seemed unsure to himself.  
  
Yami and Yuugi sat across from me and Jou and Seto on either side of me, Marik stood behind Yuugi and Yami.  
  
"Hello Malik." Yami stated. I acknowledged him with a curt nod.  
  
"We heard you got into a gang fight, and we were wondering if you where ok." Yuugi said, always one to care for his enemies.  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
One minute you're up top  
  
(The next you're not)  
  
(Watch it drop)  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
Suddenly it hit me. I haven't been in a gang fight.  
  
I looked up at Marik, who glared at me. As if to tell me to agree and act like it was nothing.  
  
I glared right back at him.  
  
"I haven't been in any fights." I answered.  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
Making your heart stop  
  
(Just before you hit the floor)  
  
One minute you're up top  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
//Do you WANT to die, sweet Hikari?//  
  
/No./ I answered back, my gaze not wavering.  
  
Everyone seemed to have noticed that Marik and I were not really on talking terms.  
  
"Then how'd you get that cut, Malik?" Jou asked, curious little bastards today, aren't we?  
  
I didn't answer right away.  
  
//Tell the truth and I'll make sure you won't survive to see the next sunrise.//  
  
/You won't always be the one on top, Marik./  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
(The next you're not)  
  
(Missed your shot)  
  
Making your heart stop  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
//The hell do you mean?!//  
  
/You may feel high and mighty now, but soon, you'll fall off that high horse and flat on your ass./  
  
I smirked.  
  
Everyone seemed to be waiting with anticipation for my answer.  
  
Funny how they ignore me for almost a month and are now suddenly interested.  
  
"Marik."  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
(You think you won)  
  
And then it's all gone  
  
And then it's all gone  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
Everyone blinked.  
  
"Marik?" Seto asked.  
  
"As in Marik's the one who gave you the beating?" Jou asked.  
  
//Deny it, Hikari.//  
  
/No./  
  
//NOW HIKARI!//  
  
/You are going to fall, yami. And it's going to be now./  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
And then it's all gone  
  
And then it's all gone  
  
Now it's all gone  
  
I know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
"Yes." I said, watching in satisfaction as Marik was trying to control his temper.  
  
"It's a lie, Hikari. How could you say that about me?" He said, seeming to get an idea.  
  
I blinked.  
  
Everyone else seemed to be taking sides with Marik all of a sudden. All looking at me with disbelieving eyes.  
  
I should have known.  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
You knew your lies would divide us  
  
But you lied anyway  
  
And all the lies have got you floating  
  
Up above us all  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
They all believe Marik. He told them about me the first day they accepted us, so of course, they took it as if he were warning them of him.  
  
Only one pair of eyes seemed to be confused on whom to believe.  
  
But it wasn't enough. If only one person believed me, it doesn't mean that he'll be able to convince everyone else.  
  
I put my hands on the table and pushed myself up so I was standing.  
  
"Believe what you want. I can't stop you." I said, before turning around to leave.  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
But what goes up has got to fall  
  
One minute you're up top  
  
(The next you're not)  
  
(Watch it drop)  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
Believe what you want. I don't care anymore. I never had any REAL family for years. Nobody will care if I'm gone. When I am gone, have a party. Be happy that you don't have me around anymore. To clear everything up, I'm not a whore. I've never had sex. I'm not a druggie; don't even know half the drugs that are out there. And I am not in a gang. Everything that Marik told you was a lie. But yes, I am gay. He never cared for anyone but himself.  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
Making your heart stop  
  
(Just before you hit the floor)  
  
One minute you're up top  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
All my bruises and cuts were Marik's fault. He abused me, yes. I am not afraid to admit it now. Because I am no longer around to see your shocked, surprised, or amused faces.  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
(The next you're not)  
  
(Missed your shot)  
  
Making your heart stop  
  
(You think you won)  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
. . . .Goodbye. . . .  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
And then it's all gone  
  
And then it's all gone  
  
And then it's all gone  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
Amethyst eyes tried to blink back tears as the body of Isthar, Malik was lowered into the ground, a letter with stains of blood clutched in his hand.  
  
Only a few people had showed up for the funeral. Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Isis, Yami, and Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi leaned onto Yami as he finally let his tears fall.  
  
"I believed him, Yami." He said in a whisper.  
  
"I know you did, aibou. Even though I did not."  
  
Bakura yawned in a bored mater as his Hikari cried.  
  
Marik stood there. Not a word was needed to be said to know that he felt sum what sorry for his Hikari.  
  
//You were right, Hikari. I have fallen. But now I can't get up. Even though I never showed it, I did care. Because I'm your hatred, I couldn't show it. Hatred is not allowed to care.//  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
And then it's all gone  
  
And then it's all gone  
  
Now it's all gone  
  
_&_&_&_  
  
Marik turned away from the grave. He walked away like nothing was wrong. He left the grave and never looked back.  
  
But everyone could tell that he was hurt because of the pain that was held in his eyes.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
A/N: OK! BIG change in character for Marik! But then again, this story was in Malik's P.O.V. so we never really knew what was going on threw HIS mind, now do we? 


End file.
